Ayano
Ayano is a playable character in Luminous Arc 2: Will. She is also known as the Nocturne Witch. Background Little information is known about Ayano before the Luminous Arc 2 story, other than that she had served under the Mage Queen Elicia 4000 years ago, and helped her using forbidden magic to create the Beast Fiends. Seeing them as a threat to the world, she helped the Navillians in sealing Elicia and the Beast Fiends. After the sealing the Mage Queen, Ayano wandered around the world for a long time due her inability to age and die due to a curse from Elicia. Whenever she reveals her secret about this, she mentions, she tends to lose her friend, possibly over jealousy. Eventually she settled down at Silvermist Forest, and eventually became Rev Magic Academy Director. Her silver magic also affected the Forest. For example, bloomed flowers never wither, as if they had stopped aging. Sometime later, 16 years before the story, Elicia created her perfect beast fiend; a fiend with a strong mind, heart and will, unlike the other Fiends, and transported this Fiend through the Conslusion Gate. Noticing that the baby's appearance was very similar to Elicia's, she decided to raised her to become a witch. Ayano had been using Silver Magic to seal off Althea's beast power, though she is unable to fully seal it away. The White Ember Witch During Luminous Arc 2, after a second battle with Master Mattias at the Stiles Ruins, Althea became severely ill due to her White Ember Witch power being awakened. Ayano helped Roland save Althea by making him take the Master Trial by posing as a Mysterious Fortuneteller. The party bids her farewell and head towards the Elzo Region. After Roland successfully becomes a Master and unites with Sadie and Luna, the party meets Ayano at Mialsa Mabriton. Ayano then brings the party into the inn, where Althea is still ill. Roland cures her by draining the extra magic power absorbed from Master Mattias out of Althea. After Althea is cured and the defeat of the new talking fiends, Ayano bids farewell to the party. The party then heads toward the Sealmaw Seal to confront Master Mattias. Escape Later on, after Roland's group escaped from the Meauxgus prison, the group was surrounded by Steiner and the Stinger Squad using their new Runic Engine, and they easily defeated the group. Seeing that she appeared and used her Silver Magic to seal their power, thus allowing Roland and his group to defeat them. Resolving the past The Land of Arhtania Personality Ayano is almost always calm, although she can get quite fierce when she's angry. Stats and Abilities Ayano has a high AO, movement and physical attacking stat along with high magical resistance, which makes her very suitable as an anti-mage character. Also, because of her Silver Element status, she deals 20% extra damage, and has 20% reduced damage toward her. Her jump stat is also very high. Her Silver Seal cancels all magic and FD toward the target and Muei has the highest ATK multiplier. Unfortunately, it may miss with highly evasive opponents. Her HP and MP is also low, so maximize her power, HP+30% and Meditate or Nirvana lapis additions are recommended. She has low defense, which is made up by her top class evasion, but this does not work against fixed accuracy attacks. Skills Note: '''Silver Seal will expire the turn after either magical attack or Flash Drive used on that character. ayanomeditate.PNG|Meditate ayanosilvercloud.PNG|Silver Cloud ayanoiai.PNG|Iai ayanosilverseal.PNG|Silver Seal ayanomuei.PNG|Muei '''Flash Drives Note: All of Ayano's Flash Drives can target in straight line up to three enemies in any direction. ayanofd11.PNG|Gatotsu LV1: The moon's beauty! ayanofd21.PNG|Gatotsu LV2: The moon's beauty! ayanofd31.PNG|Gatotsu LV3: The moon's beauty! ayanofd12.PNG|The moon's beauty! (LV1) ayanofd22.PNG|The moon's beauty! (LV2) ayanofd32.PNG|The moon's beauty! (LV3) Gallery ayano004.jpg La2meditate.JPG Ayano´s Hot Spring.jpg|Ayano´s Hot Spring Trivia *According to one of her spa intermissions, Ayano hates newts. *Ayano role is similar to Kai that both of them are the "guardian" of the group. *Ayano is the only female silver elemental unit that is playable. *Ayano is the last surviving Navillian known. Quotes * "I'll show you my power." * "4000 years of power." * "Don't underestimate me!" * "Take this!" * "Rest in peace." * "Too slow!" * "Why do people fight...?" Category:Silver Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female